


what's in a name?

by angelic_violets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: "brunnhilde? that's your given name?" / she glares at him, "yes." / "...and you're sticking with that?"in which loki discovers val's real name and teases her about it.





	what's in a name?

"Hmm, you're surprisingly gentle at..." Val paused, eyes slightly blurred as she glanced at a nearby clock. "5:15am. You didn't have any ale, did you?"

With his bare chest pressed against her backside, Val felt Loki chuckle at her comment. "I can promise you, no."

The warmth in his voice—something Val never would’ve expected—feels real, not forced, causing a somewhat unwanted flutter in her stomach. There's no future for them, not romantically, anyways—but it felt nice to indulge in a fantasy of sorts to get her mind off the problems that loomed ahead.

Val then turns to face him, pulling the blanket they shared over her bare shoulder. She wonders what’s going through his mind, if he’s in disbelief just like she is. Intimacy was nothing to be taken lightly, at least in her mind. And Loki had never seemed the type to engage in something that didn’t benefit him either immediately or long term.

Yet he was still here. His arm tucked safely around her waist like if he let go, she’ll disappear. Gazing at her in such a way that if Val didn’t know any better, she’d guess he was starting to fall for her.

Silly thoughts those are.

“You’ve got that look on your face.” Loki finally speaks, a cross between amusement and mischief in his eyes. Not that she expects anything less.

“What look?” Val questions, untangling her slender legs from his and propping herself up on an elbow.

“That ‘what the hell am I doing with my life’ type of look.” Loki responds before mimicking her position, a hand rested on his cheek. “Am I close to being right?”

Val rolled her eyes. “To appease your ego, I’ll say yes.”

A smirk. “Fair enough.” He brushes a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. “...You truly are ethereal.”

Val leans against the pillow, thankful that the semi-darkness keeps her blush hidden. “Heard it before. And I bet you say that to all the warriors who’ve kicked your ass.”

He laughed. “You still think you won that fight, don’t you?”

“Well, _you’re_ the one who ended up tied up in my apartment, were you not? So I’d say I won, then.” As if they’ve been together for ages, she presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Soaking in the familiarity of his being was all she could do before going back to the reality that none of what they’ve shared meant anything.

Loki absentmindedly finds himself tracing an invisible pattern on her right shoulder, where a small tattoo of an arrow rests. “We only have about a half hour before everyone starts waking up and getting ready…”

Val nods resignedly. “I know. Anything else you want to share, or should I start searching for my clothes?”

Loki lifts a hand, sitting up straight. “There is one thing—your name. What is it?”

Val looks at him like he has three heads. “Are you _sure_ you haven’t had any ale?”

He guffaws softly. “You know what I mean. Everyone calls you Valkyrie, because that’s what you _were_. It’s where you came from. But what’s your given name? I’m curious.”

She sits up as well, frowning, looking completely unwilling to divulge the information that he so desperately wants to know. “This stays between us?”

“I can’t guarantee it.” He gives her a grin that screams he most definitely _won’t_ keep it private.

Val shakes her head, because why the hell not? She’s already had sex with the man, what was her embarrassing first name going to hurt? “Ugh, fine. It’s…Brunnhilde.”

Silence. She glances at him, trying to gauge his reaction. Loki’s lips are pursed together tightly, but his eyes betray him. He wants to laugh so badly. “Really? _Brunnhilde_? That's your given name?"

She glares at him, "Yes."

"...And you're sticking with that?"

Val runs a hand over her face. “Oh my God. Go ahead and laugh before you wet yourself.”

Without hesitation, Loki turns and laughs as hard as he dares to into a nearby pillow, giving Val half a mind to unsheathe her dagger from under the bed and threaten bodily harm. It carries on for about a minute before he finally sits back up, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “That is…wow. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Val whacks his bare chest a little harder than necessary, her glare unwavering. “Whatever. Don’t make a sport of it, you goon.”

After he’s successfully managed to calm himself down, Loki rests his hand on the small of her back. She initially scoots away, but he instead pulls her closer. “For the record, I prefer Val.”

“I’m sure you do.” She looks at his expression and feels her own smile start to form. But she tries to make it as surly as possible, so he wouldn’t think this was all fun and games. “Another minute more and I would’ve cut off a few of those precious locs of yours.”

His face goes slack. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Val quickly dives for the side of the bed where she knows her dagger pouch lay, just barely getting a hand on the strap before she feels Loki’s large hands wrap around her waist and pull her back into him. Caught off guard she shrieks, unsuccessfully trying to muffle it as he wrestles her back onto the mattress and pins her down.

The purest of laughs bubbles from her lips at his ridiculousness. She couldn’t believe that this was the same Loki everyone talked so badly about. Or perhaps this is a side of him that he’ll only let her see.

“I’m assuming this means you’re not ready to get out of here?” She asks, breathless.

“You assume correctly...” Loki murmurs before pulling her into a deep kiss.


End file.
